


The Rune Of Heart

by crempyreal (SouthernGentleMonster)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Magic, Tattoos, Witch AU, child of the moon flowers, soft kylux is soft, witch ben solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/crempyreal
Summary: Ben takes Hux to a tattoo parlor for his first tattoo. Little does Hux know that this isn't a regular shop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> some folks on twitter wanted hux and kylo (or in this case ben ) holding hands while hux gets a tattoo and his ficlet kinda gotta away from me

Hux laid across the chair, the faux leather warm against his bare back from where it had been exposed to the sun. They had driven down several hours to the parlor because Ben insisted that it be this particular artist. When he had prompted why all he was given was a short answer of ‘ _ you’ll see _ '. He tilted his head and could see him now in the other room where he talked to one of the artists. Hux couldn't help but smile, Ben with his mess of hair tied back at the nape the neck. Flyaways caught light that brought out underlying browns that danced in the wind from the open window. Ben caught him watching and responded with a half smile, the sun his halo. He heard someone shift behind him and turned to see who he presumed to be the artist. The stood tall and average build, a mass of almost white hair that flowed to the shoulders. One hazel and one blue eye stared out from under a strong brow and above a broken nose. Their dark skin was covered in its own stories with scars and tattoos.

 

“Well, you must be the famous Brexton. Your boy here could never shut up about you.” Their voice seemed to have a strange echo to it, like rocks that skipped across canyon lakes. Maybe it was his nerves. He had been shot, even stabbed in the war each leaving their own mark but this was him handing himself over for someone else to leave a mark of their own.

 

“Oh come on Rex don’t go making a fool of me.” The edge of Ben's fingers brushed against his arm, the rough skin like a familiar lullaby against his own as he sat on the stool next to the chair.

 

“Come on now let's get this process going. No time to waste.” The artist laughed.

 

“Alright, son ya goin to have to sit real still alright?” He tried to relax into the cushion of the seat and took a deep breath. Ben laced his fingers into his and gave them a squeeze.

 

“Rex is the best Brext they’ll take good care of you don’t worry.” Hux gave a small nod as Rex readied themselves. A quick sweep of a razor to rid of unwanted hair on his chest had Hux squirm a little in discomfort to how close it came to his nipple. The first thing Hux noticed was how rough and large the artist's hands were, the span of their fingers covered his pectoral while they took a measurement for placement.

 

“Now we gonna do the runes real fast first then move on the next part. If ya sit still I won't take long.” They wiped his skin down and then placed the needle to his skin. It started off as a gentle sting, skin vibrating beneath the gun as Rex drew the first symbol down in a straight line, each end a 90 degree V shape was added. He looked over to Ben when he started to hum an unknown tune, his thumb rubbing along each of His knuckles as he watched. Ben truly looked ethereal in the setting sun and he was so distracted he almost didn’t feel the burning sensation when Rex finished the first set of lines.

 

“Hey look at me. You can’t see it till it's done.” He placed his lips on their clasped hands. Hux looked at him in slight disbelief.

“Now I just know you’re up to something.” The man snorted, warm breath gentle on his hand.

 

“You’ll just have to trust me as you do.” He let out a laugh of his own.

 

“I am pretty sure there are plenty of times I shouldn't have trusted you and did anyway. If I remember correctly one of those times almost got us arrested Ben.” Rex let out a booming laugh to that, their whole body leaned back in their chair as they tried to catch their breath. The sound echoed even after they had finished.

 

“Bickerin like love sick school boys.”

 

“I think the only boy here would be Ben, to be frank.” Rex hummed, a sound like water over a bed of pebbles, a look of knowing on their face. The second rune didn’t hurt as much as the first but the air did seem to change. It was thick and Hux knew it wasn’t the heat for the battered sound of the AC could be heard in the other room. It tasted burnt and made him choke. Ben gripped his hand hard and mumbled.

“Hey, it's okay it's going to be alright just look at me, look up at me.” Worried brown eyes met his as he had a coughing fit when the last line was finished. His lungs felt heavy and Rex gave him a glass of water. His hand shook as he took it. Ben still had ahold of his hand as he leaned forward to place soft kisses where water had dribbled down from his mouth.

“Now yall we just have the flowers to finish and it’d be done.” The atmosphere returned to what it was before after a few minutes and Hux leaned back onto the chair once more. They worked well into the evening, the slow thrum of the tattoo gun fading into the background as Rex drew out delicate white petals and vines of moon flowers that twisted in and out of the ruins on his chest. Night had arrived by the time they were done, Huxs body sore as can be. He felt strange, like a set of eyes he could not see were upon him. He looked around the room and saw no one but Ben and Rex but he still felt unease. 

 

“You can look now.” He glanced down at his chest, the skin pink along the images. He traced his fingers along the lines and he could have sworn they glowed. 

“I feel like you two are communicating without me.” For the first time that day Rex looked serious.

“That will hafta be a conversation you have with Ben over there darlin.” He was given everything he would need to care for the tattoo and they left, his shirt still partially unbuttoned as they drove down the highway to the hotel they were going to stay at.

 

“Ben what exactly happened back there?” He had the corner of his lip trapped between his teeth as he stared out the windshield. 

 

“Rex is like my family and they used a special ink for your ruins. On their own they’re pretty but to be useful magic has to be put into them. The first one is for fire, the second ash. Together they will keep you safe.” He fell silent afterwards, eyes forward as he drove. Hux let his fingers run along the tender lines, a soft glow emitted from within. 

That night when they were in bed Hux felt that he was closer to him than ever before, like his very soul flowed through him as Hux slowly rocked into Ben. The rune on his chest made his lover's eyes glow like embers. Later when they laid under the cool blankets with Ben sound asleep next to him it felt like a string pulled them tighter together and Hux could be no happier.


End file.
